1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electronic wagering games and system, particularly to a switch game engine for wagering games.
2. Related Art
Traditional gaming machines accept a wager from a player and then, when activated, present a wagering event to the player. These wagering events randomly generate game outcomes, some of which are winning outcomes. For instance a random number generator may be used to determine what symbols are presented to the player which determines if the player is a winner or a loser. This results in random outcomes according to set odds during which the player may experience long stretches of losing games. These long stretches may cause the player to wager on another game, or even to stop wagering completely.
In addition, in some jurisdictions, the amount a single winning game pays out may be limited by rules or regulations. This is highly undesirable because a large payout entices players to play, even though the likelihood of achieving a large payout at a gaming machine is low. In jurisdictions where these large payouts are limited, enticement to play is further reduced.
From the discussion that follows, it will become apparent that the present invention addresses the deficiencies associated with the prior art while providing numerous additional advantages and benefits not contemplated or possible with prior art constructions.